Parties, Proposals and Promises
by Steph.107
Summary: COMPLETE- It's the first day of summer (finally!)and the gang are back, six years later. Read about parties, proposals and promises on the best day of the year! Phinbella, Canderemy, and Ferbnessa are all included. Chapter Ten: The Promise
1. The Plan

**A/N:** My first Phineas and Ferb story! I've had half of this story written for almost two years, so I figured it was about time I uploaded it. Anyway, hope you like it. Oh- and I'll be updating this every Wednesday hopefully.

Feels weird writing a summer story when it snowed all day today.

**Pairings:** Mostly Phinbella and Canderemy , some Ferbnessa and... do Lynda and Lawrence have a ship name?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Phineas and Ferb there'd be a new episode every day.

* * *

**Parties, Proposals and Promises**

**The Plan**

"Today was the best day ever, Ferb!"

"You have said that almost every day, every summer, every year since we were ten."

"You know what that means?" Phineas asked excitedly.

Ferb raised his eyebrows and Phineas translated that an admittance of no and a question of what.

"It means that our days keep getting better than the last. So by that logic it means tomorrow is going to be awesome!"

"More awesome than spending every hour possible with Isabella today? Because that's what you did."

"That- that wasn't the reason why it was awesome." Phineas responded in a dejected tone.

"And then a few more hours while you sunbathed at hers-"

"We weren't sunbathing, Ferb, we were just sat outside... in the sun."

Ferb rolled his eyes.

"With our _clothes on_." Phineas insisted. "Anyway, Isabella gave me a...a ...why are you raising your eyebrows Ferb?"

Ferb raises his eyebrows further.

"Dude! Come on! She gave me a _great idea_! We just finished school for the year, so why don't we throw a party and invite the whole gang? A sort of end of school- start of summer thing?" Phineas asked.

Ferb gave him a thumbs up and turned the lamp off beside his bed. Phineas agreed that perhaps they should discuss this at breakfast like they usually did, instead of right now and closed his eyes. They'd been sharing a room again for the past few nights and would be doing so for another few for the first time in three years, ever since Ferb moved out of their room and into Candace's at thirteen.

Candace was back from college- forever, and was home for a few nights before she could move into her own apartment with Jeremy.

Phineas smiled to himself. He loved having his brother back with him for a while. It wasn't that they spoke much during the night, but had they the need to it was easier than having to put on a head set or disturb their parents by wondering around at night.

He continued smiling and felt himself drifting, they'd had a long day of making the word 'impossible' feel embarrassed and the quiet chatter of Perry and the even quieter, slow breathing of Ferb was lulling him into a sound sleep.

That was until they heard a soft knock at the door. Ferb sat up immediately and turned his lamp on; Perry turned his head to look but really was just repositioning himself to get more comfortable, having had an equally busy day foiling his nemesis' plans.

Phineas pulled a shirt over his head as he got up to answer the door, and was surprised to see Jeremy stood there who had by no means grown as much as the brothers had over the past six years.

"Hey big guy. What's up?" Phineas asked him.

"I really need your help guys."

Phineas opened his door wider and let Jeremy in.

"What can we do for you?" Phineas asked as Jeremy closed the door behind him.

"Your parents and I are planning on having a party tomorrow. "

"How serendipitous, we were just discussing having a party as well." Phineas said and Ferb nodded. "What's the party for?"

"Um... well..." Jeremy quickly opened the door a crack and peered out into the dark, empty hallway. Satisfied, he shut the door again and turned back to the boys and platypus and took a deep breath. "I'm proposing to Candace." He told them.

Both boys immediately glared at him and this was definitely not the reaction he had expected from them.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before breaking out into broad grins.

"It's ok. We accept too."

"You accept?" Jeremy asked.

"We assume you asked Mom and Dad first. It's ok, we like you too so we'll help."

Jeremy didn't exactly know what was going on but understood the 'we'll help' part and smiled gratefully.

"I remember you guys can pull off some great and well, lets be honest, crazy stuff-"

The two boys nodded.

"-And I was really hoping you'd help out- tomorrow."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other.

"We usually plan at breakfast. And luckily you already know the whole gang." Phineas said excitedly.

"The 'whole gang'? No, I don't want it to be a big event; you know what she's like. She'll try and bust someone or arrange it herself and I want it to be a surprise. Do you think there's a way we can distract her for the day?" Jeremy asked.

Phineas snapped his fingers. "We'll ask the girls to help out! I'll give Isabella a ring and see what the fireside girls are doing tomorrow and Isabella can distract Candace, because they knew each other the most. They can do... something that... girls... do?"

Phineas and Jeremy both looked towards Ferb who looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"Isabella will think of something." Phineas assured and picked up his phone to call her.

The three of them waited and listened to the phone ring and cut off. Phineas cancelled and then tried calling again, twice.

"She's not picking up. Why isn't she picking up?" Phineas asked no one in particular and began pacing his room.

"Ferb, I'm going to have to go over there."

Ferb raised his eyebrows and Phineas' shoulders slumped in agreement.

"You're right, it is too late to just pop round. Mrs Garcia-Shapiro will be asleep by now so I'll have to go straight to her window."

"Is that a good idea?" Jeremy asked.

Phineas and Ferb looked at him incredulously. "This is for your _proposal_, Jeremy."

Jeremy looked taken aback for a moment and then nodded. "I'll just... I'll go back to Candace now. I don't know what you're doing or where you're about to go if your parents ask." He said and left quietly after Phineas thanked him.

"How am I going to get to her room though? I can't use the car because it's too loud and I don't have enough time to build something that would let me levitate or reach high enough." He said with frustration and checked his phone again. "Why isn't she picking up her phone? I can't even teleport there because she might not be decent or be so surprised that she screams and wakes up the whole tri state area."

"You could always use a ladder." Ferb pointed out.

Phineas looked at his brother in amazement and felt a hysterical laugh almost escape.

"You realise we've got to a stage now where I think of _flying_ to her room _before_ I think of a ladder?"

Ferb smirked and nodded when Phineas said he'd be back in a minute.

"Oh, and don't tell Mom and Dad I've gone, who knows what they might think?" Phineas chuckled.

"Why?" Ferb asked, "What are _you_ thinking?"

Phineas blushed. "Nothing!" He said quickly. "Just tell them a lie if they come in for some reason."

Phineas pulled some trainers on and then exited his room, closing his door behind him quietly. He listened for a minute outside his parents' room and heard his Dad's snoring, and heard Jeremy whispering to Candace that he'd just been to the bathroom from outside Ferb's room, so he crept downstairs and went into the garage as quietly as he could. He flicked the light on and found the ladders immediately. He had to walk it back through the house because the garage door opening would definitely wake everyone.

It felt like taking every corner and avoiding every light fitting was taking forever. He slipped out the front door into the night and ran across the street, not being as careful about the noise he made now. He walked round the back of the Garcia-Shapiro residence and found Isabella's window.

The fact that her light was still on confused him. If she was awake why wasn't she answering her phone? She'd definitely had it when he'd last seen her that day, and it was ringing so the battery was fine. Phineas couldn't think of an answer as he placed the ladder against the wall beneath her window and shook it firmly to assure its sturdiness.

Before he climbed it, he figured he'd try the old 'throw stones at her window' bit, to see if she was actually in there. After he'd thrown three and seen no movement he decided she must not be, and decided to climb the ladders just to make sure.

He began climbing and thought for the first time what if she was asleep? What if she'd left her phone on silent and had fallen asleep reading and just not turned her light off? He realised he didn't know her usual bedtime antics and immediately threw that from his mind. He should _not_ be thinking about that. Especially when he was two stories above ground.

He got to her window and peered in. She was awake all right. She was walking around her room and wait- she wasn't walking, she was _dancing_. He stared at her and couldn't for the life of him look away.

She had her eyes closed and was literally bouncing around her room with earphones in. He crouched slightly when he saw her turn and almost slipped when he tried to grab the ladder because his palms were suddenly sweating. He wiped them on his jeans one at time and wondered what on earth he was doing. Why was he hiding? He'd come here with the sole purpose to get her attention... not watch and then hide when she almost saw him like some creep.

All of a sudden the window above him slid open and her head popped out. Their faces were almost touching and Phineas gulped.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doing?"

* * *

So... Hope you liked it!

Anyway! Drop a review if you want, I'd love to know how I've done. See you guys next Wednesday!


	2. The Doll

**A/N:** Was too excited to wait a week to upload this. **Heavy** Phinbella in this chapter.

Just to make it clear, this story is six years in the future, the gang are in the middle of high school, and Phineas and Isabella _still_ aren't a couple.

**Disclaimer:** Be pretty sweet if I did own this, actually. I've decided that if I did, I'd have a running gag dedicated to me. Oh man. I just spent 5 minutes trying to think of what it would be and I'm drawing a blank. If anyone reading can think of a funny one regarding themselves you should let me know yo! Maybe I can include it somehow.

* * *

**The Doll**

"You can come in now if you like."

Phineas didn't know how to react. The shock had almost caused him to jolt backwards but he'd caught himself just in time. He chose to ignore all warning bells and said thanks before climbing in.

"So... watcha doin' here... now?"

"I have a favour to ask you Isabella." He said while leaning against the window ledge as she sat on her bed.

She smiled at him, "This couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

"I tried calling you." He said while pointing to her phone which was clearly flashing orange- signalling he had indeed been calling. "And no, it's important that you don't have any plans for tomorrow yet."

"You know I might have been asleep."

Phineas grinned at her. "I saw that you weren't."

"Yeah... about that. How long were you watching?" She asked leaning forward.

"How long would have been too long?"

Isabella blushed and smiled. She turned away and became very fussy with the hem on her shorts.

"Anyway- what was that favour that you so desperately need right now?" She said changing the subject and pulling her dressing gown on having realised around the same time as Phineas that her tank top and shorts weren't providing much cover.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Jeremy is proposing, and we need your help!"

Isabella grinned. "Is he planning a grand proposal? Oh that's so romantic-"

"No."

"No?"

"No. He said he didn't want to go over the top, he wants to have a small party, so we're inviting all our friends and family and you know; making a whole occasion of it."

"And it's _not _going t be a big thing?"

He grinned. "It is, but hey- it's for my sister, we have to make it brilliant, but you know Candace, if she catches wind of anything elaborate she'll jump right on it, and he wants it to be a surprise, which is where you come in."

Isabella waited quietly for him to continue. When he didn't they continued to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Um, Phineas? Where do I come in?" Isabella said, breaking the spell.

"Oh! We'll need you to distract her. All day actually, right until the party. That's why I came over now; to make sure you've not got plans for tomorrow yet. I don't know, take her to the mall and... Get hair done? Make sure she buys a nice dress. God knows what she'd do if she turned up to her own engagement party and wasn't looking her best." He chuckled.

"I'll do it, but you know girls do more than just shop and get hair done, right?" Isabella asked.

"Awesome. And I know that," Phineas said, "But it's not like you know what I do when I'm not building something , at work or at school."

Isabella blushed and decided to definitely _not_ let him know that she did. Extensively.

"Same way that I don't know what you're doing when you're not helping out, at work or with the Fireside Girls... and I don't even know what you're doing then so I just took a guess."

"It was a pretty good guess. But you forgot cheering, video games and generally being with my friends. All of which you knew."

Phineas had absolutely not forgotten about her cheering and couldn't help but see her dressed in her uniform. "Is that what you were doing? Practising a cheer routine? I don't think I've seen that one before." He told her.

"Yeah, it's a new one I'm thinking of showing to the captain... wait- you know all the cheer routines?"

It was Phineas' turn to blush. "Well it's hard not to watch when there's a group of girls flipping around right in front me!" He defended.

"I'm sure." She smiled at him. "Oh, and while we're on the subject, '_how long was too long_?' Can you get any cheesier?" She smirked and he looked appalled.

"Ask me again." He said, teasing her.

"Ask what?"

"Ask me again how long I was watching."

Isabella knotted her eyebrows. "Ok... How long where you watching me?"

Phineas walked towards her and knelt on one knee in front of her. He looked into her eyes and she felt herself turning bright red. He was just staring in her eyes and she felt herself getting lost in his.

He took one of her hands and pulled the sleeve of her dressing gown above her hand before he raised it to his lips and Isabella felt her heart soar. Never mind his eyes, she was getting lost in the moment and continued staring back at him.

"However long it was, sweet Isabella, it wasn't long enough."

Isabella could only stare at him in shock at the look on his face and the accent he'd put on before she snapped out of it and burst into a hysterical giggle.

"Oh get _out_, Phineas!" She cried and he grinned.

"Hey, you asked." He laughed before opening the window again and climbing back onto the ladder. She moved towards him and went to close the window after him.

"You're sure about tomorr-... Is that a toy _me_?!" He yelled.

Isabella looked startled and turned to where Phineas was looking.

She'd left it out.

How could she have left it out?!

Isabella mentally slapped her forehead and threw the covers over her bed.

"No." She said quickly and couldn't look at him.

"It looked like me."

"It really didn't."

"Isabella," He said climbing back in, "Just let me take a look at it."

"No!" She yelled grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back. "We've probably woken my mum up with all this yelling and if she caught you climbing through my window at night-!"

Phineas didn't see through her lie (Mrs Garcia-Shapiro could sleep through _anything_), he just saw blind terror in his head at the thought of being caught sneaking into a teenage girl's room at night and immediately backed out onto the ladder.

"In that case you should probably close your curtains at night; you don't know who might pop up here." He said before climbing down.

"Yeah, could be a real creep." She called down to him and laughed when she saw the mock hurt on his face turn to actual shock when his foot hit the ground instead of another step.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Phineas." She called down to him and closed the window. He watched her finger wave one last time before closing the curtains.

Phineas made his way back across the road and dumped the ladders in the back yard, assuming that he'd be one of the first up anyway before sneaking back into his house. He locked the door behind him quietly and crept up the stairs and into his room.

"Any problems?" He asked Ferb and he shook his head.

"Good, it's all go with Isabella so tomorrow is looking easier from the keep Candace busy stance." He whispered while simultaneously pulling off his shirt and kicking his trainers off. He climbed back into his bed but stopped when he noticed his brother was still looking at him.

"Uhh Ferb? Why are you watching me?"

"You were gone a long time." He told him.

"Awww you miss me?" Phineas joked but held his hands up defensively when Ferb's eyebrows rose. "We were just talking." Phineas assured him.

Ferb looked sceptically at him and turned the lamp off next to his bed. Phineas glanced at him and shrugged it off, moved Perry onto another space of his bed which earned him a small growl so he patted him affectionately. Phineas smiled and lay back on his pillows, and even though he _knew_ in the corner of his mind it was because of Isabella and their particular style of flirting they started recently that he sighed happily, he just didn't want to admit it- yet.

"You sigh like that while you're asleep and you can sleep in the tub." Ferb's voice cut through the darkness.

Phineas ignored the first part. "It's _my_ room."

"_I_ don't care."

* * *

I've loved all the feedback and helpful comments I've had so far. You guys are chillin' right at the top of my cool list right now.

Also- about the doll- seems kind of weird she'd have one of him right? I came up with the idea after seeing some small plush ones in the Disney store and it doesn't seem out of the question that in the Phineas and Ferb 'verse, they'd have dolls made of themselves too at some point. So maybe Isabella got one at the time and just never got rid of it...Ever.

Drop a review if I've made another complete WOMP of a mistake or just to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Sehen sie nachtes woch!


	3. The Wake Up Call

**A/N:** I love this chapter! I sound like a major self horn tooter, but every time I read what I've made Ferb say, I love it more. AND THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH PRIDE GUYS.

And woodland5, your review made me laugh so much! I think I'll have to add some embarrassing "I do, Phineas!" moments for Isabella.

**Disclaimer:** I think I take more pride in coming up with different ways to say I don't own what I'm writing about more than my actual story sometimes. Ho hum.

* * *

The Wake Up Call

Candace was not the best person to wake up. Her family had learnt this; her best friend had learnt this, and her roommates the first year of college had learnt this too.

Her boyfriend however had never experienced her waking up in a bad mood. Candace turned around under his arm and lay close to him for a second and smiled against his bare chest. She'd been waking up like this almost every morning for the past two years and couldn't imagine a better way.

Jeremy (who woke up fresh as a daisy regardless) kissed her hair and hugged her back. He was so excited and terrified about today and was dying to tell her what he had planned but managed to keep it in.

"What's in store for today then?" He asked her.

"Mmmgh Jeremy! It's like night time still!" She moaned and hid her head under the cover.

"Candace, it's light out."

"It's dark under here." She muttered and he couldn't help but laugh. He slid out of the covers and laughed more when she immediately spread out to fill the entire bed space. He grabbed yesterday's discarded shirt and pulled it over his head, he then picked up some shorts on the way out and stood fiddling with his zipper at the door.

On his way to the bathroom to shower, he passed Ferb (fully dressed) who gave him a thumbs up before he descended the stairs.

When he got out of the shower he heard voices coming from Ferb's room. He recognised the other voice as Isabella's and waited outside. She stepped out a minute later and jumped when she saw him, but recovered quickly and whispered a quick congratulations to him and he smiled back, getting more and more nervous each time he thought about it.

"Hey Candace. What was that about?" He asked her when Isabella had followed Ferb down the stairs.

Candace was now sat up and had a coffee in hand, which he assumed Isabella had brought her through the advice of her family downstairs.

"Says she wants me to go shopping with her today." Candace said and took a sip of coffee and sighed.

"That'll be fun wont it?" He asked, glad that Phineas and Ferb were so capable at bringing plans together.

"Yeah of course. But she's probably going to talk about Phineas all day and it gets kind of weird since he's my brother and they're at _that_ age."

Jeremy nodded and suddenly understood why the brothers had glared at him last night. He couldn't imagine what he'd think if a boy was interested in Suzy.

He didn't have time to reflect about it though because Candace was walking towards him. She paused to kiss him and then asked him to hold her cup a second.

He obliged and leaned in for another kiss. Candace had other things in mind though and ripped the towel from his waist. By the time he'd juggled the coffee cup to free one hand to try and fight for his towel, she'd already slipped out singing "Thank you Jeremy" as she went.

He chuckled and sat down on their bed for the time being and drained the rest of her coffee. He grimaced at how strong she liked it and checked the time. It was approaching ten and he still hadn't started anything. He got dressed quickly and made his way downstairs where Phineas and Ferb were waiting for him, their parents having left the hour prior to go to the airport.

"Sorry it's so late guys." Jeremy apologised and they both shrugged it off.

"Have some breakfast while we explain what's currently been planned, you're going to need a full stomach today. You're probably really nervous right now, huh?" Phineas asked as he noticed Jeremy's weak smile as he grabbed some cereal from the cupboard.

"You mentioned some plans?" He asked just as Isabella walked into the kitchen from the front room.

"Hey Isabella, you got everything planned for today?" Phineas asked her.

"Of course, I was thinking about it all night, I'm so excited for you, Jeremy!" She squealed in delight.

"Phineas was thinking about it all night too."

Phineas blushed at Ferb's outburst because he knew he'd been caught doing or saying _something,_ since he awoke abruptly when Ferb threw a pillow at his head in the middle of the night, but he didn't know _what_. Something embarrassing, he was sure, and disruptive enough to wake him.

"About my plan?" Isabella asked.

"Of course." Ferb said.

"Nothing- um- yeah." Phineas stuttered as he was fighting to keep the images of his dream flowing into his mind.

"It's safe to say that Phineas was probably just as excited as you, Isabella." Ferb said again as if it was nothing and Phineas turned around to get himself a glass of water.

"Hey Ferb, Jeremy wants to know about the plans we have, perhaps we should tell him what's happening?" Phineas said quickly through gritted teeth.

Ferb shrugged and winked at Isabella who had no idea how to respond to that.

"Well," Phineas said, taking his own advice, "we're going to build a small stage for the DJ in the corner of the garden and we think it would be best if you proposed under the old tree. Don't worry, we're going to dress it up, some lights, some flowers here and there, appropriately timed music-"

"Phineas that sounds great but I don't want it to be too big, remember? Do we really need a DJ?"

"Of course we need a DJ!" Phineas cried. "Never in the history of parties has one happened that was brilliant that _didn't_ have a DJ, pausing the music at inappropriate times and singing along when he really shouldn't!"

Jeremy thought it over for a moment and decided that they were right, maybe Candace would like a bigger audience to her proposal. The more he thought about it, the more the boys seemed right, it _would_ be a great party.

With lots of people there.

Watching him.

Asking the girl of his dreams to marry him.

Jeremy fought back panic and tried listening to Phineas again.

"Do you like the idea about the old tree?" Phineas asked him, "It's just that we've kind of already ordered the lights and the materials for building a small fenced area around it with decking and-"

"I get it." He cut in. "It all sounds great, and I bet Candace will love it." He smiled, hoping no one would notice how nervous he was right now.

"Candace will love what?" She asked from the doorway.

The four of them immediately went rigid with fear and looked at her.

"Jeremy."

"Shopping."

"Pop tarts."

"..."

She looked at the four of them in turn suspiciously.

"Alright..." She said slowly, "You know, you two should really look out for your pet. I almost stood on him a second ago..." She looked around her. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

I hope you guys liked reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

See you folks next time!


	4. The Secret Agent

A/N: Here's the next chapter (obviously. Come on now, Steph.) Not much in the way of fluff here, but it can't be ALL FLUFF ALL THE TIME. Even though we all want it to be.

MASSIVE thank you to all the follows, favorites and wonderful feedback this story has so far.

Anna- get an account girl. I didn't do it on purpose, here's the next chapter to soothe your troubles.

Disclaimer: Sometimes I just want to leave this part blank, put then I get paranoid and have to put that I don't own what I'm writing about anyway. Sigh.

* * *

The Secret Agent

Perry crept quietly behind Isabella and Candace as they walked towards Candace's car, chatting as they did. As soon as they had set off, Perry immediately donned his fedora and jumped into the nearest trash can.

He slid down a long chute and landed in a heap of garbage next to his chair. Agent P stood up and brushed an old banana peel off his shoulder and sat in his seat.

"Oh, there you are, are Agent P!" Major Monogram said as he appeared on screen. "We've been keeping an eye on Dr Doofenshmirtz and- look good- stop-pineapple- CARL! What did you do?!"

Agent P frowned as the screen turned to static. He looked around him and sighed.

The phone in front of him rang and he picked up.

"Sorry Agent P, Carl tried 'fixing' something again-"

"I didn't do anything!" He heard the intern yell in the background.

"Anyway. Dr Doofenshmirtz is up to something evil- probably. Go and put a stop to it!"

Agent P saluted and replaced the phone before walking over to his flying car and climbing in it. After buckling in, he switched the engine on and flew through the open trap door in the old tree.

...

"So, Isabella, why did you want to go to the mall so much today?" Candace asked Isabella while keeping her eye on the road.

Isabella smiled brightly, hoping it would cover up the tells her face always gave away when she was about to lie. "It's the beginning of summer, and you've just finished college, I thought it would be nice if we did something to mark that, buy some new clothes, get a new hair cut, maybe. Plus, we haven't hung out as just girls in _years._" Isabella emphasised.

Candace turned to look at Isabella for a second and smiled, despite the age difference, Isabella was still one of the nicest girls she knew.

"Alright," Candace said and she pulled into an empty space, "But there better not be any funny business." She laughed, but Isabella couldn't help but here the clear warning.

Isabella laughed too and unbuckled her seat belt once they were stationary. They climbed out of the car at the same time and headed to the mall entrance.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Candace asked, not surprised that the mall layout hadn't changed at all since she was last here, two years ago.

"Why don't we go to the hair salon first and book appointments, then we have a few hours to decide what we want done while we shop?" Isabella suggested brightly.

"Sounds like a great idea." Candace smiled and walked with Isabella, thinking that perhaps it _was_ time for a change, she'd been wearing her hair the same way for as long as she could remember. She glanced at the younger girl who was walking confidently ahead of her and felt a pang of jealousy. Candace had five years on Isabella, but part of her wished she was more like the younger teen. She was fashionable, popular and everyone liked her. Candace had worn the same style of clothes until she had gone to college and was _still_ known for being Phineas and Ferb's crazy older sister.

Candace sighed and jogged a little to catch up with Isabella's stride and mentally agreed with what she had said to her in the car again. Maybe she should mark this summer with a difference.

...

Perry, who understood he was getting older and really didn't fancy jumping off a building every day, was careful to park his car on Doofenshmirtz' balcony before walking through the door.

Over the years he'd walked in on his nemesis in every compromising position, or so he thought.

Dr Doofenshmirtz was lying in a tangled heap surrounded by flowers, sneezing constantly while rapidly trying to swat at the growing fire with more flowers. His daughter, Vanessa, was running around him with a fire extinguisher frantically yelling "I'm sorry, Dad!" and Norm was over by the snacks table he had set up, arranging a fruit platter.

"Ahh, Perry the Platypus! You've come at an... unfortunate time- watch it Vanessa!" Dr Doofenshmirtz yelled across to Agent P. "Why don't you go over to the spread Norm has laid out and I'll be with you in a minute!"

Perry shrugged and dodged Vanessa as she came flying past with the fire extinguisher and grabbed the plate Norm was handing him. He snacked on the vast fruit platter and slurped a smoothie, watching father and daughter finally extinguish the dying fire.

"Now then Perry the Platypus," Dr Doofenshmirtz said as he did his best to dust ash off his lab coat. "As you can see the inator I was building today didn't exactly go to plan."

Agent P nodded and accepted a refill from Norm.

"Vanessa, you're sure you didn't bring me the wrong blue prints?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure." Vanessa said, rolling her eyes.

"This is very perplexing, I don't see why a doom-inator would make so many flowers- I mean, I understand why fire might signal doom, but flowers? How am I going to take over the Tri-state area with flowers?! Unless..."

...

"That dress you bought is so cute, Candace! When we're done here why don't we go back to my house and you can show me some of your make up tricks?"

"Don't you have about fifty patches in makeovers?" Candace asked uncertainly.

"Thirty seven," Isabella replied brightly, "But I'm always looking to expand, and I'm sure college and adult life has taught you some I don't know."

Candace nodded and immediately wished she'd been paying more attention to her hairdresser, who had taken her nod as a yes to whatever idea she'd just had and was now busying herself at her work station.

"What did I just agree to?" Candace whispered frantically to Isabella.

"Highlights." Isabella whispered back. "Me too, I think."

"I can't have highlights! My hair is bright enough!"

"Your hair will look great, don't worry! And I bet Jeremy will love it!" Isabella smiled back at her.

"Oh, that reminds me, I haven't called him today yet and we still need to arrange packing up some more of his things." Candace told her. She looked in the mirror for the hairdresser and saw that she was preparing something in a pot over by the row of sinks and decided she had enough time. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open. She pressed 'one' speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

When he didn't, Candace grew suspicious, Jeremy always picked up if he wasn't in class or at work. She called again and listened to it go to voice mail. Again.

Isabella, who had been listening in, was trying to think of something to say that would make sense.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?" She suggested.

"No, that wouldn't stop him, believe me." Candace said.

"Ewwww."

"Tell me about it." Candace said and they both laughed.

"Well, maybe he's doing something with his friends?"

"They're not back for another week."

"Well... maybe he's doing something with Phineas and Ferb? Maybe they're playing some football or...or...Candace, why are you looking at me like that?" Isabella asked Candace as two hairdressers started rolling foil in their hair.

"Isabella," Candace said calmly, "what's the plan today?"

"What- what do you mean?" Isabella asked, nervous about the line of questioning and the light coloured product being painted into her hair.

"Is that why you wanted to go shopping so much today? So Jeremy, Phineas and Ferb could plan something?"

"Of course not- why would you think that?"

"One, its Phineas and Ferb, and two, your eye is twitching so much it's vibrating. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing- I swear!"

"Isabella." Candace warned.

"Ok! Ok, they're planning something, but I can't tell you!" Isabella yelled before she could stop herself.

"I knew it! Oooh Phineas and Ferb are gonna be sooo busted!"

"...And Jeremy?"

"Jeremy can't help himself! But those two know exactly what they're doing! I bet it's something big too; otherwise you wouldn't have needed to distract me the entire day. I am _so_ calling Mom!"

"Candace, no!"

"No Isabella, it's about time Mom knew what they got up to when her back is turned!"

"She already knows!" Isabella yelled before she could stop herself. She held her hand against her mouth and stared at Candace in fear.

"All this time she knew!?" She yelled, drawing the attention of every other person in the hair salon.

"No! Just about this one," Isabella said back in a much quieter tone. "So you can't try to bust anything or your mom and dad will be heartbroken."

"Really? What's happening that's so important?" Candace asked uncertainly.

"Its... its..." Isabella looked around quickly as much as her hairdresser would allow it. She spotted their bags around their feet and suddenly thought of an idea. "It's for you- for finishing college and getting such a good job so soon- everyone is so proud of you, Candace."

"And Jeremy is in on it?" Candace asked.

"It was his idea." Isabella smiled brightly.

"Awww my Jeremy is the sweetest!" Candace beamed until she saw the unhappy look in Isabella's eyes.

"Yeah, he's the best." Isabella said.

Candace looked at her sympathetically until the hairdresser snapped her head back to its front on position. "Ow...still no luck with Phineas?"

Isabella turned bright red. "I don't know, sometimes I think he gets it, and then sometimes he's completely oblivious, I- erm..."

"What is it?" Candace asked.

"You probably don't want to hear me talking about your brother like that." Isabella said with an apologetic smile in the mirror.

Candace laughed. "It was only a matter of time, Isabella. Why do you still look upset?"

"Because I gave away the secret! And I'm sorry I lured you away with lies." She said.

"Hey, it's ok. We still had a good day, right? Don't worry about it; I won't let anyone know you told me. Your secret is safe with me."

...

"Sir, I believe I've found the problem!" Norm's voice boomed.

"I highly doubt that Norm." Dr Doofenshmirtz said as he ate from the spread with Agent P and Vanessa, who had started to look nervous.

Norm brought over the plans Vanessa had picked up from Blue Prints Heaven this morning and showed him the code name at the top.

"I see nothing wrong with- it says Bloom-inator! It's a flower-maker-inator! Why would I want one of those to take over the TRI STATE AREA!?"

Dr Doofenshmirtz turned to his daughter who had begun to shrink back in her chair.

"Alright, alright. I accidentally picked up the wrong ones."

"What do you have to say for yourself, Vanessa?" Dr Doofenshmirtz asked his daughter.

"I was... weak."

* * *

I hope you all get the reference at the end there. You know what comes next, right?

FLASHBACK TIME WOOO!

Ahem. Cheers for readings, mi amigos.


	5. The Blue Prints

**A/N:** What is up guys! ...I'm making fun of someone. Never mind. NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE. Gonna be updating this story on Mondays and Thursdays now.

Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites you guys, it's super cool!

**Disclaimer:** In the real Phineas and Ferb, owned by people that aren't me, by now there'd have been some awesome invention. I don't know how I haven't put one in yet.

* * *

The Blue Prints

"Your hair turned out so nice, Candace!" Isabella beamed as they stepped out of the mall and into the summer sunlight.

"Yours looks great too!" Candace replied, the brown added a lighter layer to Isabella's black hair and made a big difference to her appearance. "You ready to go now?"

Isabella looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think so, we bought dresses and shoes, new make up, I picked up that game I'd reserved, checked my work schedule at the slushy dog-"

"Thanks for the free meal by the way."

Isabella shrugged and smiled. "Employee discount. We got our hair done and I checked in with Adyson. Yeah, I think we're done now. Ready to go to mine?" Isabella asked.

Candace winked. "Yeah, it's not like I have anywhere to go today...Isabella? Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Isabella turned sharply to see what Candace was talking about and spotted it.

"You know, its odd how used to seeing a platypus in disguise I am."

Candace sighed in relief. "All this time I thought it was just me, like how that giant floating baby head followed me to college- I mean- I'm completely normal and you shouldn't be laughing at me like that!"

...

"Ferb! These don't look right at all!" Phineas said as he was looking over the prints his brother had brought back for them. "I think you brought the wrong plans again. The walk in this heat must have scrambled you a bit."

Ferb looked thoughtful for a moment. "This time it wasn't my fault."

...

Ferb reached Blueprint Heaven and opened the door. He saw a woman standing by herself waiting for her order.  
He instantly recognised the curve of her hips as she stood with her arms folded and the mane of her dark hair; billowing out behind her as she stood in the way of the fan.  
He walked up behind her and raised his eyebrows at the shop assistant who had just turned to him upon hearing the bell above the shop door.

"I got your order right back here, honey. Be with you in a minute."

Vanessa glanced sideways only enough to register that there was someone else there, not enough to know who it was.

Ferb stood beside her and stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Vanessa looked sharply at him, recognising the tone of his voice and his obviously foreign accent.

"Ferb!?"

"Vanessa."

"Got both your orders right here!" The shop attendant burst in.

Vanessa grabbed hers and started retreating before Ferb turned to her.

"Vanessa. There's a party of sorts at my house later. It's likely to go on until late."

"I- sure. I'll see if I can make it."

"If not," he grinned and winked at her "bump into you again somewhere?" He grabbed his plans from the counter and nodded at the attendant. He left without another word.

A young assistant popped up from behind the shelves.

"You too, huh?" The assistant asked the back of Vanessa's head while they both watched him walk away.

"Me too, what?"

"That kid's stealing hearts all over the tri state area."

Vanessa paused and almost smiled when she swore she could hear her father yelling 'TRI- STATE AREA!' and turned to the assistant.

"Including you?"

The assistant looked flabbergasted and fussed with the desk suddenly. Vanessa had no time for this. She was eager to get the plans back to her dad, even more eager to drive back in her brand new car. Though curiosity got the better of her, and this girl looked the type to gossip.

"I understand stealing hearts but what about breaking them?"

The assistant shrugged. "Never heard of him dating anyone. He's quiet you know. Like, _mysterious_ quiet." She gushed.

"Riiight." Vanessa said as she walked out of the shop, hoping to see Ferb as he walked out onto the street. She hadn't seen the kid in years, and was surprised at how much he had grown. Easily a head taller than her, she blushed as she remembered the tingle she felt up her spine when he winked at her. She did _not_ want this distraction right now, especially as she was driving back to her dad's.

...

"Oh well," Phineas said. "I'm sure we can do without all those flowers. Hey, Jeremy! Come over here and give us a hand will you?"

Jeremy looked up as Phineas shouted him and put down the tangle of lights he was trying to free Baljeet from (which Buford had trapped him in) and jogged over to the brothers.

"How's it going guys?" He asked.

"We're having to scratch the flower bit for now."

Ferb suddenly appeared from underneath the decking Phineas and Jeremy had built earlier in the day, while Ferb had walked to pick up the blue prints and gave him a thumbs down.

"Yeah, but that's ok, I'm sure we'll think of something. Can you help me in the kitchen to make some food for later? Mom went out and bought food for us before her and dad went to pick up our grandparents from the airport."

"Yeah sure I'll help. There won't be much to make, right?" Jeremy asked, and didn't like the look Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and half the fireside girls gave each other.

Jeremy groaned. "It's not going to be a small occasion is it?"

"Not as small as you said." He admitted.

"Phineas!"

"Relax, you and Candace know them all!"

"That's not it Phineas."

Phineas looked t the man he already saw as an elderly brother and smiled.

He waited until they were both safely inside the much cooler kitchen and away from listening ears. "Jeremy, what's making you so nervous?"

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. "What if she says no?" He whispered. "And in front of all those people, our families-"

"Jeremy, what I'm about to tell you can never be repeated, ok?" Phineas said very seriously as he handed Jeremy a loaf of bread.

"Um...ok?"

"Candace will never say this for fear she looks crazy, but she's been dreaming of saying yes to you since before you started dating."

Jeremy looked relieved and startled at the same time. "Really? She always seemed so cool when we were together."

Phineas laughed. "She hides it well." He said and Jeremy laughed too, agreeing.

They busied themselves making sandwiches and heating the oven for food that couldn't be cooked on the barbecue (the cake had already been ordered, another surprise for Jeremy) and quickly settled into the routine.

While they worked, voices from the garden floated in through the open back door and Phineas and Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle when they overheard Buford insisting on being the bouncer for the party, despite Baljeet's protests that everyone coming was a friend.

...

Hours later, the food was fully prepared, either already cooked and now sitting on the counter or in the fridge, waiting to be barbecued as the guests arrived, and Jeremy and Phineas were both glued to their phones.

Candace was texting Jeremy saying that she was having a fun girly day with Isabella and Phineas was texting Isabella, oddly desperate to get a conversation out of her but only receiving short updates that yes, things were going to plan, and yes, they'd be arriving in an hour or so.

Phineas put his phone in his pocket before going out to join Ferb and his parents, who were making sure the DJ was set up and paid for. After seeing that everything was going according to plan he surveyed the garden one more time before he'd have to go and shower, ready to greet guests as they arrived.

The decking around the old tree was strung with fairy lights, and currently unlit lanterns hung around the garden. The DJ was setting up in the far corner and in the opposite corner, picnic tables had been set up, leaving the larger part of the garden open as a dance area. Buford had already settled himself at the gate wearing all black, sweltering but determined to live his dream. Phineas entered his house and mentally ticked everything off his list, leaving him to wonder why he'd been so eager to talk to Isabella earlier while knowing he'd see her in just a few short hours.

* * *

So, the ending is kinda snappy, I think. But if I carried on any further, I'd be going into what's planned for the next chapter. Either way, hope you liked it!

See you guys Thursday!


	6. The Surprise

**A/N:** I don't really have much to say here; normally I have a whole essay I want to share. Oh well. Longest chapter on this story yet, though.

Cheers for all the reviews, favourites, follows and PM's. You guys are all OK sauce.

**Disclaimer:** Eh. I don't own this. LE SIGH.

* * *

The Surprise

"Oh, hey Ferb. How's it going out there?" Jeremy asked the teen.

Ferb gave a thumbs up and opened the fridge to grab the burgers and hot dogs they had waiting to be barbecued. After he closed the door he started towards the garden, but suddenly stopped and stared at Jeremy expectedly.

"What?"

Ferb raised his eyebrows.

"Alright. I don't know what to say to her, when I propose, I mean." Jeremy admitted. "I thought I'd got it all figured out; I'd tell her I love her, I want to spend my life with her and then ask her. But just thinking about it makes me so nervous that I forget everything! What if I mess up the words and say the completely wrong thing?" Jeremy sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Ferb hopefully. "What would you say?"

Ferb stayed quiet for a moment, foolishly thinking of a certain dark haired beauty and smiled. "Did Phineas tell you that-"

"That Candace has been dreaming of this moment since she was a teenager? Yes. And that makes it so much worse! She's been thinking up different and brilliant ways to be proposed to for years! What if I don't add up?" Jeremy asked quietly.

Ferb placed the trays of meat down on the table and sat opposite Jeremy. "You know her the most, and you love her so much that you want to marry her and spend your life with her. You're placing your future happiness in her hands. I think you'll know exactly what you need to say, when the time comes."

"You must spend all that time when you're not talking thinking."

"Actually I-"

"You're right Ferb! I love her, and she loves me!" Jeremy said, mentally psyching himself up for the next few hours. "I can do this!" He yelled to himself and marched out into the garden, leaving Ferb alone while he went to get ready for when the guests arrived.

...

"I love this time of day!" Isabella said happily while the girls were just finishing up curling and straightening their hair. "Twilight is such a pretty word for the perfect time of day as well, and it matches your dress, Gretchen!"

"I always liked the word dusk." Gretchen said and smiled when Isabella and Candace laughed.

"You would." Isabella told her with a smile and finished off her newly curly hair with a head flip and vast amounts of hair spray.

"Watch it!" Candace yelled over the dance music she had insisted be put on (to get them in the party mood) "I don't want you to get hairspray all over my dress, which I'm still not sure about, by the way."

"Candace! You look amazing!" Isabella and Gretchen assured the older girl in unison.

"You sure? It seems a lot like the 'old' me. She said, referring to the white top half and knee length, red skater skirt of the dress.

"It's just like the 'old' you, which is great because you loved that style so much, it still works, and isn't this outfit similar to the outfit you were wearing when you and Jeremy started dating?" Isabella asked.

"Oh yeah..." Candace smiled and floated off into a dream world that the other two girls knew consisted of Jeremy and more Jeremy.

They looked at each other and grinned, and even though this wasn't their night, they were glad that for now they played an important part in it; keeping the guest of honour happy, and strictly off the record: out of the way so she doesn't try and 'bust' anyone.

Candace eventually snapped out of it and looked between Isabella and Gretchen. "Thanks girls, I know I'm not supposed to know about the party but I have to say, if you hadn't given it away Isabella, I'm pretty sure I would have guessed something was up when we had this 'getting ready for a party' montage."

"Is something wrong Candace?"

"No, well- yes. I'm having fun, honestly I am, but I miss getting ready for parties with Stacey."

Isabella shot Gretchen a warning shot that said don't let me give _this_ secret away as well and Gretchen saluted at her leader in return.

Isabella nodded and felt relief washing over her, she hadn't ruined the whole surprise, everything was running on time and if she was honest, she thought she looked great. All three of them did. Isabella couldn't help but wonder if she had gone over the top though. Her dress was a little tight, and she was wearing heels to what was essentially a garden party. She forgot about the complications of heels and grass though when she saw her new shoes in the mirror and smiled dreamily at them, she'd only just been given permission by her mom to start wearing shoes like this, and she was going to as often as possible.

Her dream state was soon replaced by a cold feeling washing over her, as she looked out of the hallway window towards the Flynn-Fletcher residence. Candace was going to be able to see the lights from her house as soon as she opened the front door, and they had to make sure she went down the side of the house, not through it or she'd run into Jeremy and his surprise far quicker than she should.

"Hey girls, I'm just going to the bathroom for a sec..."

Isabella would have finished her sentence but Candace and Gretchen had already gone back to the best style of singing and dancing they could manage while both applying makeup in Isabella's mirror. She left her room and went downstairs to find her mom and told her to expect another girl soon before exiting her house.

She had just got to the path on her side of the road when she walked straight into someone. Isabella muttered a quick and quiet apology, assuming she wouldn't know this person until a familiar voice quickly said "You know you should really watch where you're going."

Isabella looked at the person sharply and then beamed with delight. "Candace is going to be so glad you're here! We kept it a surprise like you asked. She knows about the party, not why it's such a big deal though."

Stacey smiled at her and said "Gotcha." Before slipping into the Garcia- Shapiro residence.

Isabella waited a second to listen to her mum quite correctly say that it's been such a long time since she'd seen Stacey and smiled at the inevitable screaming of "Surprise!" when the long time best friends were reunited, before running across the road. Having not run much in heels before, much less in a dress like the one she was wearing, Isabella really felt something stupid. She felt like she was trotting in her heels and had to simultaneously hold her dress up at the bust and down at the skirt, because without straps and with how tight the skirt was, the dress simply wasn't supportive enough to keep her dignity unaided. How the hell did actresses make it seem so easy in films when they were kicking butt?

She ran, or rather trotted right up to the front door of the Flynn-Fletcher house and walked in; having outgrown the need to knock years ago. She went straight for the stairs having seen the light on in Phineas' room from the street and grabbed her dress at the bust again to support herself as she ran up. Because she hadn't been looking out for him, she almost collided with Ferb half way up the steps, who's reflexes where a lot better and managed to side step her quite skilfully.

Not quite aware of how she looked as she ran she simply darted straight past yelling "Sorry Ferb!" without thinking at all and carried on straight down the hallway to Phineas' room, knowing that she could easily tell Ferb what she needed, but she'd been eager to see Phineas all day.

In her rush she hadn't heard Ferb eventually stammer in shock that Phineas wasn't quite ready yet. She stood outside his door and checked herself very quickly. Her skirt wasn't too high up despite it being short in the first place, her shoes weren't covered in mud and her bra was absolutely not showing.

While checking this, Isabella felt betrayed by her chest and wondered why she had gone with a strapless. She cupped her bust and pushed up to make herself feel better.

She looked up when she heard the door creak and was eye to eye with Phineas.

They were both like deer trapped in headlights. Isabella had sirens going off in her head. Phineas had just caught her looking down at herself while she cupped her chest. And she was still doing it! Isabella couldn't move though, she was busy staring at Phineas. She'd seen him topless before- but not for a while... not since last summer.

He looked... _wow_.

They both stared, unable to move until they heard a throat clearing behind them. Isabella jumped and turned around, landing very close to Phineas. Close enough to feel the heat radiating off his bare chest onto her back. She blushed at the almost contact and Ferb smirked at this.

"I tried warning her that you weren't ready." Ferb said to Phineas before going into his room next door to finish getting ready himself.

Phineas put his hands around Isabella's upper arms and pushed her forwards slightly and when she turned around she had never felt more embarrassed in her life.

"I was- I was just sorting out my dress." She mumbled while looking down- anywhere but his face, especially anywhere but his still bare chest.

"It looked good." Phineas gasped and Isabella's head snapped up.

"_Looks! Looks good_! Great! Actually... ahah it's a great dress." Phineas trailed off, face burning.

Isabella blushed and tried to convince herself that it wasn't Ferb she could hear laughing. It was someone outside getting the party ready, definitely _not_ Ferb.

"I heard your voice out here so I came to see if everything was ok, I didn't expect you to be up the stairs so quickly. How did you do that anyway? Can't be easy in that dress and-" Phineas' eyes went down her legs slowly to where her feet stood in heels. "-and those heels."

"I just need to confirm some things." Isabella said and waited for him to invite her into his room.

He did but immediately regretted it. It felt different somehow, her being dressed like she was and Phineas not wearing a shirt; the room suddenly seemed smaller and hotter. Isabella fanned herself and sat down on Phineas' bed while he went to his wardrobe to pull out a shirt.

Wanting a distraction for a second, Isabella queried as to why there were two televisions in his room.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Ferb is bunking with me for a few nights while Candace is home."

"I guessed as much from the second bed but that doesn't explain why you'd need two TVs though; I know you still play the same games as each other."

"Yeah, but we don't like split screening. And then there's the fight for player one. I say it should be me because it's my room and my TV but then Ferb will argue that I'm not being a very honourable host and that as a higher ranking player he should be player one. It's a nightmare, honestly."

Isabella giggled and relaxed a bit since their talking felt more natural now. She crossed one leg over the other and leant back on her elbows and Phineas really wished she wouldn't. He could see her in his mirror and gulped nervously. He tried distracting himself from the sight of her legs that went on for just _forever_ and started pulling his shirt on.

"So... there was a reason you came round here early?"

"Oh!" Isabella jumped and sat up; unaware that he was still watching her in the mirror. "Yes, but first you should dim the lights and we'll need to lock your door so no one walks in on us."

* * *

Semi cliff hanger!

Also- when I called you OK sauce, it's not because you're tasty. I've never eaten it, I just think it's hilarious that there's a sauce that's 'ok'. It's like: We're gonna be honest, it's not great, but it's not the worst sauce out there either, it's just alright.


	7. The Fantasy Land

**A/N:** Ok. A lot of you guys seemed to think this was going to go somewhere it's definitely _not_ going to, so I updated super early to clear any confusion. This is always going to be rated T.

ALSO! Found out just yesterday that I have a great uncle Heinz. How great is that?! Oh, I should probably say my family is German, and we've already got some great names, but come on. Heinz.

**Disclaimer:** Errrrm.I update faster than Phineas and Ferb episodes come out? Yeah. That seems reasonable.

* * *

The Fantasy Land

When Phineas didn't answer, Isabella assumed he was just concentrating on rolling his sleeves up and she was in no way complaining that he still hadn't buttoned the front of his shirt up. She checked herself again quickly and realised the bottom of her dress had slid up considerably. She stood up and shimmied it down and again, felt ridiculous at the dance she had to do. She decided she was definitely going to change when she went back to hers.

Phineas- having seen all this instead of concentrating on what she was saying- suddenly realised what he'd heard and reeled round at her.

"Dim my lights?"

She nodded.

"Lock my door?"

Isabella looked at him quizzically and nodded again.

"So no one walks in on us?"

She nodded once more and moved towards him with a wicked smile. Phineas finished buttoning his shirt and tightening his tie quickly, not trusting himself when she was smiling and walking towards him like that.

"Why...?"

"Why do you think, silly?" Isabella chuckled again and started undoing his tie.

Phineas gulped and stiffened his shoulders.

"I don't know how you do it Phineas, you'd look better without this on."

Phineas' eyes almost popped out of his head when Isabella undid a button.

"Honestly, has Ferb been doing your tie for you all these years?"

His tie? _His tie_?! Phineas looked down and realised that she was doing it up for him again. In truth, he wasn't good at doing them.

She smiled while she was working and eventually tightened it back up.

"I would have thought you'd have learnt how to do this by now... or at least build some sort of tie machine- an actual tie machine I mean, not an incorrectly spelled time machine." She smirked.

He laughed at her chide at him and looked her dead in the eyes, which were almost level with his due to her heels and decided to flirt a while since they seemed to faze in and out of this attitude with each other.

"Why would I do that when I can have someone like you do it?"

Isabella's hands fumbled as she tried doing his button and felt her face go red.

"Because it's normally me doing it."

"Ferb!"

They both jumped back and Phineas hastily did his own button. Isabella held her hands over her heart to calm the pounding in her chest.

"How long were you stood there?" Phineas asked.

"Roughly a minute."

Phineas ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm it down and Isabella did the same, even though neither needed to.

"I believe Isabella had something to say about the party."

"I did." She piped up. "You should lock your front door so Candace can't walk in and see Jeremy through the back door before she's supposed to. I would have just done it but I don't have a key, obviously. If she walks through your house she'll see Jeremy and the set up before she should and it won't be a surprise. You should dim the lights out back too. She's expecting a party, not a big romantic thing so it might give it away if there's such a soft glow coming from your garden. Turn them off until she's there or brighten them up, either or, I guess." Isabella shrugged and fiddled with her long necklace, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Wait- she's expecting the party?"

"Well... it was kind of hard explaining why we were getting our hair done and buying new dresses... well Ok that wouldn't be too hard to explain because we both like doing that- but what with putting _on_ the dresses and putting makeup on as well... she had so many questions but I think I satisfied her quest to bust something. You know at one point I really thought she'd figured out what was happening." She laughed "But I distracted her and then there where hair dryers so we couldn't talk about it anymore away."

"Isabella! How did you distract her? How did she almost find out in the first place? Tell me what you said, _exactly_."

"Well, she almost found out because Jeremy wasn't answering his phone, and apparently nothing would stop him usually, and she saw right through my lies. I really did try!" Isabella looked down at her shoes, their beauty momentarily making her feel less guilty. "And she asked what was being planned, and immediately assumed it was you two and Jeremy because you know – if there's something elaborate going on nine times out of ten it's you two, and she's always thinking about Jeremy."

"So how did you distract her?" Phineas asked.

"I told her it was for her graduating. That everyone was so proud of her and it would break your parent's hearts if she came home and tried arranging some of the plans herself or busting anyone."

"And she bought that?" Phineas asked sceptically.

"Well- kinda-"

"Kinda?!"

"Well... then I started talking about hair because we were in a salon and uh- boys-"

"Boys? Who?!"

Isabella carried on as if she hadn't heard him. "And... and..."

"And?"

"And woman problems!" Isabella declared and looked more frightened then Phineas and Ferb were by her sudden outburst.

Isabella looked down and muttered a quiet "Excuse me." before darting out of the room.

They heard the front door slam and Phineas rushed to his window to watch her cross the street.

"Ferb, I think she's talking to herself."

"She's probably in Phineas Land." Ferb said quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Phineas looked at his brother suspiciously.

"How long were you there before you announced your presence?"

"Long enough."

"Long enough for what?" Phineas cried despairingly.

"Long enough to know she's right."

"About _what_ Ferb?" He asked exasperatedly.

Ferb winked. "Perhaps you should lock your door before someone walks in on you."

Phineas rolled his eyes and punched his brother on the shoulder lightly. "You're a jerk, Ferb. Come on, we should go rescue Jeremy from the crowd for a while."

"Sure. That is unless you need your tie doing again?" Ferb asked him and smirked.

"One day you'll stop being so smooth in front of girls and one of them will make you fluster. On that day I'll be there to take pictures." Phineas said as he pulled his tie over his head, ready to forget the whole ordeal.

The two boys laughed as they headed down the stairs and out into the back to join their parents, grandparents and Jeremy, after they stopped to lock the front door. It looked like everyone they had invited had arrived by now.

"Hey Ferb, go over and turn off the lights going along the back will you? I'll stand by these and we can turn them as she walks in. Sound good?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and moved easily through the crowd that had gathered in their garden.

"Are you feeling nervous, Jeremy?" Lynda asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I had a talk with Ferb earlier and he told me exactly what I needed to hear. I'm ready for this."

"I'm so excited!" Lynda beamed as she turned to Lawrence, who took her hand.

"Phineas, any word from Isabella?" Lawrence asked him.

Phineas checked his phone. "Yes! Alright everyone! The girls are just leaving now! They'll be here in less than a minute! Jeremy, it's all on you big guy!"

Jeremy nodded and took his place under the old tree, watching on tip toes to see Phineas lean around the fence because as planned, the crowd all stood in a big group in front of him so it would be more of a surprise. Phineas watched and saw his sister walking down the path towards him, three girls walking behind her. He held his thumb up to Jeremy and signalled to Ferb in three, two, one...

The switched on the lights just as Candace walked in and she smiled when the crowd shouted "Surprise!"

Candace grinned wildly back at Stacey who was right behind her and Stacey ushered her forward.

"Mom! Dad! This is so great! Thank you!"

Her parents smiled at her as the crowd parted to reveal Jeremy stood under the old tree.

"Candace." He said, smiling directly at her.

"Jeremy, what's going on?"

"Move, Candace." Stacey urged her best friend.

All eyes were on Candace as she stared straight at Jeremy, and no one else seemed to notice how flowers seemed to be suddenly growing all around him.

"Did you see that?!" Candace yelled. "Mom! Did you-"

"Candace." Jeremy called again and extended his hand towards her. "Will you join me?"

* * *

I totally rushed the ending. I'm about to go by a halo replica sword though, so it's allowed.


	8. The Proposal

**A/N**: Didn't think I'd get this up today. Go me!

**Disclaimer**: Right now I'm eating pizza and watching Tobuscus play happy wheels. I am OK not owning Phineas and Ferb now.

* * *

The Proposal

"Candace...I love you. I'm _in_ love with. And I have been for a long time, before I even knew it, I think. You've been making me happy for years, Candace. If I could go back in time and tell 15 year old me that one day I'd be in this great relationship with the most beautiful, amazing, _crazy_ girl in the world, I- well, I guess I would have told myself to do this a heck of a lot sooner."

"Jeremy, what-"

"Candace, will you marry me?"

"Will I marry you? Will I...YES! Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Candace's grin was as wide as Jeremy's as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

Jeremy stood up and hugged his fiancé, twirling her in his arms. He didn't know if Candace was laughing or crying or both, all he knew was that this was the happiest moment of his life, so far. And now he got to spend the rest of it with Candace. He leaned down and kissed her and felt all his emotion pouring into it.

Until he heard the cheering and the song the DJ had put on, 'Marry You' was certainly appropriate right now. The cheering and laughter of happiness continued as Jeremy and Candace turned to face everyone at the party.

Candace's eyes immediately found her parents and she rushed over to them.

"Mom! Dad! I'm engaged!" Candace squealed in excitement.

Her parents laughed in delight. "We know, Candace."

"I'm going to get married!"

"We know, Candace." They said again with a smile so happy that they thought they would burst.

"To Jeremy!" Candace yelled and turned to him, as if it had only just dawned on her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, away from the handshake with Phineas and then Ferb, and kissed him again. Jeremy pulled her into a hug after they had pulled apart and whispered how happy she had just made him into her ear.

"Alright you loved up people, who's ready to parrrtaaaaay!" The DJ yelled through his microphone and Phineas and Ferb exchanged a smirk. This was going to be brilliant.

...

"Hey, Phineas!" Isabella's yelled brightly over the music to get his attention.

Phineas whirled around and came face to face with her, and she took his breath away.

"Isabella, you've changed! You look- wow."

"What?" Isabella strained to hear over the music and blushed when he leaned in closer to her.

"I was just –um. You changed, and I noticed." He started to lean back before she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned her head to yell into his ear.

"Yeah, I admit, I was a little over dressed earlier-"

"I liked that dress-"

She blushed. "-and it didn't seem right for a garden party."

"-But I like this one on you even more."

He took a step back from her and saw the faint blush in her cheeks. Ordinarily, he would have thought that perhaps she'd spent too much time in the sun today, and the red was just an unhappy aftermath of that, now however...

"So...do you want to dance?" Isabella asked, gesturing with her hand to the dance area. "It's ok if you don't want to."

Phineas took the slightest of moments to take in her appearance, from her sandals to her perfectly white, summer dress.

To her perfect, brilliant smile.

"I'd love to!" Phineas smiled and took her hand, letting her lead him to a spot near his dancing parents.

...

"Ferb!"

"..."

"Hey, Ferb! I need to talk to you." Phineas yelled over the loud music.

Ferb looked up from his phone and pocketed it immediately.

"Ferb. There's a serious problem and I need your help."

He blinked and motioned for Phineas to take a seat.

"Thanks. I... I don't know how you do it!"

Ferb looked at him suspiciously.

"You're surrounded by girls _all_ the time. They _love_ you and you hardly bat an eyelid! How do you do it?"

"Are you asking me how to blink less?" Ferb asked him.

Phineas looked at Ferb as if he'd just grown another head. "Am I asking you how to blink less? What sort of question is that?!" He exploded. "I have a real emergency and you're talking to me about blinking!"

Ferb waited for his brother to continue even though he knew exactly what the problem was. He watched his brother's shoulders slump and knew Phineas had figured it out too.

"It's Isabella. I don't even know what I'm doing, I can't think straight around her. She's just so- _Isabella_. And she's smiling at me and keeps dancing _really_ close to me and she keeps looking at me like _that_ with those eyes and oh man- her hands. They _linger,_ Ferb. They. Linger. What am I supposed to do with that?!"

Ferb put his hand on Phineas' shoulder. "I think you know what the problem here is, Phineas."

Phineas stared at his brother in confusion.

"Forgive me for speaking so bluntly, but since you've started thinking with a different part of your body, you've realised how much more than a friend she is."

Phineas shot his brother a dejected look and punched his arm lightly.

"She's my best friend, Ferb."

"I meant your heart. But that doesn't stop you thinking that she's 'fit'."

"You're usually so eloquent, Ferb." Phineas chuckled slightly.

"And always right. You look at her and usually you see her trademark bow and unending kindness, but right now you're seeing her smile when she dances with you."

"I think I preferred it when you had less to say."

"Actually, I-"

"You're right though. Look at her, Ferb, just look at her!"

Ferb followed Phineas' gaze to Isabella and they both watched her for a moment. She was dancing with Candace at the moment and had her back to them. They watched as Candace leant forward and whispered something in Isabella's ear and a second later, Isabella looked over her shoulder and her eyes went straight to Phineas. She blushed slightly and smiled at him before turning back to Candace.

Ferb looked at his clueless brother who was still watching their neighbour and over his head saw the gate to the garden opening. Vanessa had just walked in, side stepped Buford skilfully and was looking around for a familiar face.

Ferb immediately stood and started walking towards her until Phineas swivelled in his chair.

"Ferb, I still need your help!"

Ferb turned to him and put his hand on his brother's shoulder again. "Whatever you do, don't tell her about that dream you had last night. She'd run for the hills."

Phineas was left in too much shock to think about another question or a comeback in his defence so didn't say anything as Ferb added "Or ask to hear more."

Phineas turned bright red and didn't stop Ferb when he slipped away.

Ferb reached Vanessa and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled immediately when she saw it was Ferb.

"Hey, Ferb, sorry I'm so late. I had a weird day with my Dad and just as I was setting off I set off his 'inator' again that he forgot to self destruct earlier. It wasn't even what he wanted to build. Can you believe I took him the wrong plans?" Vanessa laughed and Ferb nodded.

"...I took your plans didn't I?"

Ferb grinned. "Distracted, were you?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and but smiled as well. "You should quit that; a girl might get the wrong idea. What's this party for anyway?"

Ferb placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her forward towards the dance area of the garden.

"You remember Candace?" He asked her.

Candace had turned around at the sound of her name and looked overjoyed to see someone new at the party.

"Of course I do. How's it going?" Vanessa asked her.

"I'm getting married!" Candace squealed in delight. She showed Vanessa the ring and asked Jeremy over.

"This is my _fiancé_, Jeremy."

"Hey," Jeremy said while shaking her hand.

"Hey, didn't you teach my Dad how to play the guitar a few years ago?"

Jeremy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Doofenshmirtz right? That pharmacist? He was pretty... original."

Vanessa laughed, "Yeah, that's my Dad."

* * *

So... there was the proposal part of the story, only two more chapters left!

See you folks Thusday.


	9. The Party

**A/N:** Actually was racing against the clock to finish writing, checking and uploading today. Such excitement! But not really, I knew when it would be done. I got mad time management skills, bro.

**Disclaimer:** A girl I know just got engaged, literally this afternoon. I have spent the better part of an hour trying to confirm that I'm not that crazy when I said I know where and when my engagement and wedding will take place as a joke. Does it sound like I have time to own Phineas and Ferb?

* * *

The Party

An hour in, the party was in full swing.

"This seems a little on the small side, doesn't it?" Candace asked Phineas as they danced together.

Phineas looked back at her with a panicked expression. "You don't like it?"

"No," Candace laughed, "I love it! It's exactly how I would've planned it, had I the chance. Isabella did a great job at that, by the way, but it seems a little small for you and Ferb. Remember the wedding you set up in a day for our Aunt? You had giant ice sculptures!"

"Well, this party wasn't about us." Phineas told his sister fondly. "Ferb and I thought a lot about what you and Jeremy might like. He wanted it low key and personal and we ...kind of stuck to that." Phineas nodded to the mass of people crowding their garden at the moment.

"Well, I'm glad it turned out this way." Candace smiled warmly and inspected the ring on her finger again, gazing at it lovingly. "This DJ is a bit... over the top though, don't you think?"

"Probably the worst DJ in history!" Phineas grinned.

"Yeah, I think it's all riding on the next song." Candace said and they waited while the current song faded to the next.

A familiar song came on a Phineas laughed, as did Ferb (who he could see dancing with Vanessa over Candace's shoulder) "Not this song again!"

"Wait a second! I know this song! Mom! MOOOM!" Candace yelled, pulling herself away from Phineas immediately to interrupt her mom and dad dancing together.

"What is it, Candace?" Lawrence asked her.

"This song! Phineas and Ferb made this song! And you can finally hear it!"

"Oh, that is so sweet of the boys to sing a song for you!" Her mom gushed. "Just like you did for my birthday."

"Yes mom, but not exactly. See how everyone else seems to already know the lyrics?" Candace demanded.

Lynda looked around and noticed that her daughter was right. "That is a little odd...wait...is that... Love Händel?!"

Everyone's head turned to the gate entrance when the DJ suddenly stopped playing music, and saw the three members of Love Händel walk in.

"Hey everyone! Bobbi's head hairdresser told us she overheard a party for the Flynn-Fletcher family, so we called Phineas to see if there was anything we can do to help. So this is for the future Mrs Candace Johnson!" They walked into the DJ's area and quickly set up, ignoring the DJ's outrage until he admitted defeat and moved. "_One, Two, Three...!"_

"Well, that certainly would explain why Candace saw all those flowers grow, how serendipitous that it was aimed at our back yard."

"_I should have known, from how it felt..."_

Vanessa and Ferb nodded in agreement while Isabella seemed to be gazing at something far off in the distance.

"So, do you think I'd be able to get my dad's plans?" Vanessa asked the brothers. "My dad will probably still want them, being an evil scientist and all."

"_When we were together, and even more when we were apart..."_

"Your dad's an evil scientist?!" Phineas exploded.

"Oh, don't worry. His plans almost never work. The worst thing he does is usually to himself. Like this one time when he made a giant ice cream sundae machine even though he's allergic to dairy." Vanessa laughed.

"_You tiptoed in, and you got under my skin..."_

Phineas thought this over for a moment. "A giant ice cream sundae machine, you said?" He asked Vanessa, but his eyes were focussed on Ferb.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"_You snuck your way right into my heart."_

"No reason." Phineas smiled and raised his eyebrows at Ferb, both knowing straight away that not only was that the invention that went wrong for them years ago, but that the woman standing between them was more than likely the reason Ferb had returned with the wrong plans in the first place.

Ferb cleared his throat, remembering his brother's promise from earlier and offered to retrieve the plans for Vanessa as an escape.

"Sure, I'll come with you. I think I could use a refill anyway." Vanessa said, gesturing to her empty cup.

Ferb let her lead the way back into the house and he followed after her. He didn't notice as Perry slipped quietly passed them, Vanessa did though. She stared in shock at Perry and he stared right back, knowing that Vanessa was the only one to ever recognise him. Vanessa smiled and looked back at Ferb, giving Perry the chance to slip away unnoticed.

"You have a pet platypus?" Vanessa asked Ferb, who looked around for the semi-aquatic mammel before he saw her gesturing to a picture of one as they made their way towards the stairs, the music from outside much less loud now.

"Oh yes, Perry."

"Perry. Perry the platypus. You've got to be kidding me."

Ferb smiled at her as they ascended together. "Originally, it was Bartholomew, but..."

They reached the top of the stairs and Vanessa stared at him. "...But?"

"Oh, usually someone interrupts me."

"Well, I won't, and it's just us two up here." Vanessa smiled.

Ferb smiled back but his mind was racing. They _were_ alone up here. "I'll just- I'll just find those plans for you."

...

"I do, Phineas." Isabella said in a dreamy voice.

"You do? Great!" Phineas said as he grabbed her hand

Isabella jerked out of her dream state and yanked her hand away, startled.

"Sorry, what?"

"Dance, Isabella. I just asked if you wanted to."

"Oh." Isabella blushed and Phineas smiled when he saw it.

"So, do you want to? You did just say you did."

"Of course, Phineas." Isabella beamed and accepted Phineas' hand this time when he offered it. He put one hand on her waist and with the other, grabbed her hand and they began dancing.

"So..." Phineas began, leaning closer to Isabella so she could hear him over Love Händel's music, "What were you thinking about just now?"

"Weddings, I guess." Isabella said back before she could stop herself.

"And that made you say, 'I do, Phineas.'?"

"I-I didn't- that wasn't-"

He took one look at her bright red face and grinned. "Don't worry. I consider it a compliment."

...

"Thanks again you guys, I couldn't imagine a better day." Jeremy smiled fondly at Phineas and Isabella, who sat across from Jeremy and a sleeping Candace. "And who knows, maybe I won't be the only one who'll get a happy ending tonight."

"Anytime, _big_ _brother_." Phineas grinned and Jeremy chuckled as he scooped the still sleeping Candace into his arms. He walked carefully with her to the back door and disappeared from view, leaving the two teenagers the last ones left in the garden.

"Do you think he was talking about Ferb?" Isabella asked Phineas nervously.

"I hope not, they're in my room." He said while pointing to the light coming from his window.

They sat in silence and continued rocking on the swinging bench they'd built earlier, which had proved to be a hit. Isabella couldn't help but smile as she saw a dim light turn on in Ferb's room and a shadow move across the window. She could just imagine Jeremy placing Candace gently on the bed since she was too tired to move herself.

She could almost see him climbing in next to her and then immediately holding each other, where they sleepily whispered how happy she was, how happy he was, how they loved each other.

Isabella was still smiling and felt truly happy for them. "It was so romantic here when he proposed." Isabella commented.

Phineas cocked his head to the side and smiled a small smile at her. "It still is, Isabella."

Suddenly the fairy lights and still burning lanterns felt different to her. Suddenly it felt like they were the only two people left in the world. She watched him look towards the stars and sigh contentedly.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Silence enveloped them again for what felt like a long time. Little did Isabella know that Phineas was fighting a rather similar battle inside his head, and that while Isabella had always been the winning voice in her head, Phineas was often lead by his.

He grabbed her hand and she felt her heart stop. He stopped rocking the swinging chair and looked directly at her.

"I know, Isabella."

* * *

Only one more chapter to go!

I am fully intending to continue writing for Phineas and Ferb though, kinda based on this story too.


	10. The Promise

**A/N:** Here it is! The end! Woooo! Massive thank you to all the support, follows and the like over the past few weeks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own that pint of blood I gave away today, never mind an entire TV series.

* * *

The Promise

"You know what, Phineas?" Isabella asked Phineas, her fear evident in her voice.

Phineas looked at her a smiled. After all this time, he was finally going to tell her. He was going to tell her how he felt, and how he knew in his heart how she felt. How her little hints here and there had given it away, and how he was sure his had. After Paris he was sure she was going to bring it up. And when she didn't, he figured they were too young to understand what they felt anyway, and being best friends was in no way second place. Over the years, however, he'd started to grow impatient. He was sure he could see it in their friends' faces- even their parent's- that they were meant to be together.

From the time she had almost killed Ferb in her rush to be Phineas' project partner for the term, to the time he'd accidently read a page of her diary (which he was sure had a heart encircling 'PF') Phineas had known how she felt. And yet... she still hadn't told him. Isabella was braver and more confident than anyone he knew. Maybe...maybe he'd got it wrong?

Phineas thought wildly of every hint he'd ever given or received from Isabella, and was sure of himself, until he heard the fear in her voice. Surely she must know what they were about to talk about? Why would she be scared? Unless she didn't feel the same way?

"About the doll." He told her finally,and mentally berated himself for chickening out. _Again_.

"Oh!" Isabella let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and the pounding in her heart let up slightly.

"It _is_ one of me, isn't it?"

"Um, before I answer, why are you holding my hand?" Isabella asked him shyly.

"I can let go if you don't like it." Phineas told her, hoping she _did_ like it.

"No, it's ok." She responded quietly and felt a little braver from his continued touch, and apparent want for it to continue. "It's you- the doll."

"Why do you have it?"

"Well, it was back when they were actually on sale, I think we were twelve or... anyway- I just never got rid of it... I guess."

"And you've had it hidden all this time? Because in I haven't ever seen in over the past four years, and I've been in your room at least eight times."

"You've been counting?"

For once it was Phineas who blushed. "I have a good memory."

"Right." Isabella said sadly.

"Why was it out last night"?

Isabella remained quiet for a moment, and almost jumped when he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Isabella...?"

"I've embarrassed myself enough today, so I might as well tell you. I practise with it."

She watched his eyes go wide and she froze in horror.

"No! Not like that! I...I practise things I might say to you...to it."

Phineas had certainly not been expecting this and did his best not to smile too much.

"Isabella, we're best friends! Why would you need to practise saying anything to me?"

"Because you're Phineas Flynn."

"And you're Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Phineas responded with a smile.

"Exactly."

"Yeah, exactly." Phineas said, not fully understanding why she sounded upset, until she smiled at him.

"You're being nice, and I'm grateful for that, honestly, but you don't have to pretend."

"Pretend what?"

"Pretend that you're not a hundred times better than me!" She said bluntly.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's true!" Isabella yelled, growing more upset and frustrated. She looked down at their still entwined hands and tried to calm herself down, but all it did was make her more nervous. She pulled her hand free from his. "Because when people see you, they see someone great. They see one of the kindest, smartest...best people they've ever met. You'll do _anything_ to help _anyone..._And me? People see the dumb girl from across the street who just tags along and... and willingly lets her heart get broken every day."

Phineas couldn't bear to look at her. He stared straight forward and his mind started going over a million things a minute. How could she see herself that way? Hadn't he shown her how brilliant she was? After everything he'd built for her just to see her smile, never mind impress her, she thought herself unworthy? He'd been trying to prove it to her for years that she was the best girl, _his_ girl, and she'd never picked up on anything. At the time he'd just assumed that she didn't feel the same way about him, but she'd given hints back, he was sure. And from what she'd just said, he must have been hurting her everyday, and it crushed him.

He didn't know who was worse for being oblivious, but he certainly felt at fault right now. This couldn't be further from how he had wanted to tell her about his feelings.

"I'm sorry." He finally said to her, breaking the silence.

"It's not your fault." Isabella told him.

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"I should have told you how I felt years ago, I guess I just kept thinking you'd suddenly get it and everything would click into place."

"What?!"

"Isabella, this isn't anywhere near as romantic as I'd hoped it would be, but, yeah. I should've told you how I felt, how I _feel_. Isabella, I-" Phineas sighed and closed his eyes in concentration. "First, you have to do something for me."

"Anything." Isabella told him without thinking, not that she needed to. She _would_ do anything for him.

"Don't talk about yourself like that again, ok? Because you're wrong. You're a hundred times better than me. Maybe a thousand. Maybe even a million. A billion's pushing it though." Phineas added quickly with a small smile and he felt his heart soar when she gave a little chuckle.

"Thank you, Phineas." She said softly.

"Anytime. And I mean that, anytime. Now, where was I?" He asked her with a shaky laugh.

"You were telling me how you feel." Isabella told him hopefully, her dreams of Phineas land slowly dwindling to just that, a dream, because this was real life and this seemed so much better.

He smiled and rubbed his hands nervously on his trousers.

"I was, but I seem to have lost all my words."

"...Oh." Isabella said in a defeated tone and hoped he wouldn't recognize the hurt in her voice.

"So- can I show you?" He didn't wait for her answer; he didn't even wait to see if there was a smile on her face, before leaning towards her and pressing his lips softly against hers.

...

They didn't hear the soft tiptoeing down the stairs, after all, they weren't supposed to.

Vanessa got to the back door first and saw the two of them together and smiled.

"Hey Ferb." She whispered "You might want to see this."

Ferb put an arm around her waist and looked out quickly. He saw them and smiled as well before turning them both around.

"Perhaps we should wait a few more minutes before distracting them? I'm sure we've got some more old plans you'll be interested in lying around somewhere." He asked.

Vanessa shook her head and smiled sadly. "If I'm not back soon my Dad'll send some 'inator' to fetch me or send Norm or something. I had a great time though, Ferb." She said before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, they won't even notice me leave."

She started to move but was stopped abruptly. Ferb had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her back. In one swift motion he pulled her towards him, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her. "About time we got that out of the way." He whispered and grinned.

Vanessa smiled and nodded before sneaking out the back door, blush firmly in place.

Ferb was left stood alone by the door, refusing to think about what was going to happen next because right now was too perfect.

He went to the living room to wait for Phineas' inevitable joyful return from Isabella Land. He sat down and heard a small chatter.

Ferb smiled and reached for the platypus to stroke his fur. "Oh, there you are Perry. You missed a great party."

* * *

I hope everything was wrapped up nicely in there. Candace and Jeremy got engaged, Isabella and Phineas are pretty sure of each other's feelings and Ferb is just the boss of everything. And Buford got to live out his dream as a body guard. Probably ate mountains of tough gum.

Which probably ended up in Baljeet's hair. Poor kid.

ANYWAY! Going to write another story based off the kind of things Phineas was talking about in this chapter; their hints at each other and obliviousness and the like. It's probably going to be a drabble fic, like I haven't written enough of them already.

ANYWAY PART 2. Thanks for reading this all the way to the end, I hope you liked it, and keep a look out for my next story.

Cheers,

Steph.


End file.
